


Sam's Secret Love Life

by alleykatz12



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1359106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alleykatz12/pseuds/alleykatz12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Dean found out about Sam's love life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam's Secret Love Life

“Who the hell is texting you?” Dean inquired as he drove down the winding highway. They were about half an hour outside of a small city in Minnesota. They had just finished up a job in Illinois with a poltergeist and were headed toward the next gig that involved demons taking over a whole city.

Sam sighed. He didn’t want to answer because he knew Dean would flip out. It was only two weeks ago that he found out that Gabriel was still alive. Dean had been out in town picking up chicks at the local bar, whereas Sam had been minding his own business in the hotel room doing research. Gabriel had appeared in the room and scared the shit out of Sam. Sam almost shot him, and he still kind of wanted to do that anyway. He was pissed that Gabriel hadn’t told him sooner that he was alive. After everything they had been through, he realized that he needed Gabriel. It was only after he had lost Gabe that he realized how much he loved him. Now he had to figure out how to tell Dean that he was in love with an arch angel.

After the silence had lasted for too long Sam answered, “It’s just some chick I gave my number too.”

He hated lying to his brother but he just wasn’t ready to tell him. He didn’t want to disrupt the peace. There had already been so much fighting between them, and he was sick of Dean criticizing everything he did. He also didn’t want Dean teasing him about the fact that he was with a guy, even though angels are genderless. Dean wouldn't see it that way.

“You picked up a chick?” Dean sounded skeptical, and Sam couldn't blame him. He didn’t really like one night stands, and Dean knew that. Sam needed to change the subject fast.

“We should stop for the night. It’s getting late.”

“Fine. I need to call Cas anyway and make sure he is okay.”

When they pulled into the parking lot some time later, Dean stayed by the car to call Cas. Sam went and got them a room. As he was walking into the room, Gabriel appeared next to him.

“You need to tell him. That is one of the problems between the two of you. You both keep secrets and demons know to exploit that.”

“I know Gabe, but how am I supposed to tell him that I’m sleeping with an angel?”

“Well, it’s better than sleeping with a demon.” Sam just glared at Gabe.

“Oh, don’t give me that bitch face. We have better things we can be doing than talking. Dean is going to go pick up a chick after he’s done talking with my brother. We should really put those two in a room. The eye fucking they give each other is killing me, but we can work on getting them together later. What do you say we do the horizontal tango?” Gabe wiggled his eyebrows, and Sam smiled. Gabriel took that as permission and slammed Sam against the wall kissing him fiercely. Sam started trying to get his shirt off so he could run his hands over Gabriel’s naked chest.

When Gabriel was distracted by Sam’s fingers on his nipples, Sam pushed him and slammed Gabe’s back into the wall. The fight was on. They were both fighting for dominance, and Gabriel started to shove his tongue down his throat. He wasn’t using his full strength because he wanted Sam to fuck him, but half the fun was the fighting between them.

“I’m going to fuck you through this wall,” Sam whispered in Gabe’s ear. Sam was a very dirty talker and Gabe loved every moment of it.

Gabe groaned and snapped his fingers. The rest of the clothes disappeared, and Gabe started walking Sam back to the bed. He pushed Sam back so he fell sprawled on the bed.

“Really?” Sam asked with an indignant look on his face.

Gabe just laughed and climbed on top of him. The kissing started again and wandering hands danced across skin. Sam flipped them over and started sucking on Gabriel’s throat. Gabriel moaned and snapped his fingers. Lube appeared, and Sam grabbed it out of his hands.

“Strawberries? I would have thought you would have preferred chocolate.”

“The chocolate flavored stuff doesn’t taste as good as the real thing, and strawberry is my new favorite.” Sam just smiled and poured a small puddle onto his hand. He slicked up one finger and entered it into Gabriel. Sam kissed him and swallowed the groan that tried to escape Gabriel’s mouth. He started to pump his finger in and out while his other hand went to Gabriel's leaking cock. By the time he got three fingers into Gabe, Sam’s control was slipping, and Gabe was begging to be taken.

“Please. I’m ready. Just hurry up!” Sam answered by lubing up his cock and lined it up. He nudged the head in and slammed the rest of it home. Sam was panting, and he waited for Gabe to adjust to the intrusion while trying not to come.

“Hurry up and move already.” Gabriel demanded.

So Sam started thrusting. Skin slapped on skin and the smell of sex was heady in the air. Sam was kissing Gabriel’s throat. He wanted to leave marks on Gabe’s skin, so everyone would know that he was taken. Gabriel’s orgasm took him by surprise and Sam followed soon after.

As they lay in the afterglow, Sam mused on how he would tell Dean. This was the best thing in his life, and he wouldn't give up Gabriel.

“That just gets better every time. Next time, though, we are tying you up to the bed, and I’m going to fuck you senseless.”

Sam just groaned and leaned in to kiss Gabriel on the mouth.

Just then the door opened, and Dean walked in. “I just got done talking with Cas. We need to… WHAT THE FUCK!!!”


End file.
